The present invention relates to the combination of a metal weld stud having a projecting head for welding to a receptor surface together with a resilient clip for mounting on said head and retained by said projecting head.
The resilient clip is commonly formed of plastics material and is provided with a slightly undersized undercut opening which is forced over the projecting head and thus engages the projecting head to retain the clip on the stud.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a stud-and-clip combination which permits the clip to be easily mounted on the stud by direct pressure and which provides a more positive location of the clip on the stud when it is welded to a receptor surface.